1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a strip casting plant, especially for the strip casting of steel.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
When strip casting steel, it is largely possible to optimally select the casting thickness of the strip (e.g., approximately 10 mm) in keeping with the required thickness of the finish-rolled hot strip (1 to 3 mm) and for the purpose of attaining adequate material properties in light of the required heat deformation.
DE 31 42 099 discloses a device for the continuous casting of metal that has a supply device for molten metal, a carrying belt for molten and solidified metal, and side limits closely adjacent to the carrying belt. The side limits are attached to the carrying belt in the manner of a link chain.
Such a design is quite expensive technically. Moreover, it is basically suitable only for relatively small strip widths. The stress in the carrier due to the thermal load is substantially higher with larger strip widths than with narrow strips. Thus, the aforementioned side limit, which revolves in a chain-like fashion and acts as a reinforcement, cannot be used with large strip widths.
When side limits are used that remain stationary relative to the carrier or conveyance device of the cast strip, solidified steel occasionally sticks to a side limit during the casting process. This leads to massive defects in the strip and to operational disruptions or even interruptions in casting. Similar problems can occur in the supply device, since solidified steel occasionally sticks there as well, leading to similar difficulties.